


Adventures On The Glorious Octopus

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Pirates, Stabbing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Bert moved quietly over the creaking floor belowdecks, carefully stepping over sleeping pirates and their possessions. The snoring of the men covered the sound of his steps as he silently searched for his target.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Vampire pirate/Assassin or naval officer sent after one of his crewmates
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Adventures On The Glorious Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Thrillingdetectivetales for betareading this <3

Bert moved quietly over the creaking floor belowdecks, carefully stepping over sleeping pirates and their possessions. The snoring of the men covered the sound of his steps as he silently searched for his target.

He had boarded the Glorious Octopus three days before, claiming to be looking for a job that could help him leave the continent and see more of the world. Truth was, Bert had been hired to infiltrate the crew and find the man that had stealthily left behind a trail of dead bodies, one in each port the Glorious Octopus had docked at.

It had taken him not more than a couple days to find out who was the culprit, a certain Fred, a taciturn guy with filthy hair and a mousy mug, who had no witness to say what he had been doing when he landed.

Bert knew that he had to be silent, preferably strike fast and make sure nobody would hear anything until morning, giving him the time to leave the ship on a lifeboat and reach the closest coast.

He unsheathed his long knife, the blade glinting under the soft light of a nearby lantern, and he lifted it in the air, ready to strike.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Adrian, the cook of the ship, asked with his deep voice right behind him.

Bert jumped, startled by the sudden appearance, and turned around to instinctively protect himself.

He knew what he had done only a second after, when his eyes fell over Adrian’s chest, where Bert had plunged his knife to the hilt, the crossguard the only thing stopping the knife from going even deeper.

Silence stretched between them, both men staring at the knife.

Bert felt his eye twitch, but he frowned at seeing no blood seep through Adrian’s shirt.

“That was rude,” Adrian commented, his voice level.

Bert’s breath hitched in fear and he pulled the knife free, only to still when he saw that not only was Adrian not losing any blood from the wound, but there was none on the blade either. He hesitated for less than a second before stabbing the cook once more.

The strangeness of the situation had Bert grimacing, not particularly liking the idea of killing the man who had actually been nice to him at dinner whenever Bert would subtly complain about the small portions. Adrian had more than once slipped him more than what he was supposed to eat. He didn’t actually deserve to be killed.

Not that he looked just about to die either.

Adrian sighed with deep annoyance, putting his hands on his hips to glare at him, not even trying to get Bert to pull the knife out.

“What the fuck, man?” Adrian blurted out, looking quite pissed.

Which was understandable, all things considered.

Bert let go of the knife, taking a step back, but he could barely take his eyes off it, still shocked to see the cook completely unharmed despite two stab wounds to the chest.

“Uh, sorry-”

“What is this for?” Adrian asked with a little gesture to the knife protruding out of his torso. “Are you a thief or something?”

Bert shook his head, blinking. “No- ah. I got paid. Uh.” He looked around, wondering what in the seven seas was happening.

Everybody was still sleeping soundly, only him and Adrian seemingly awake in the belly of the ship. He had to wonder if he was still asleep too.

“I have to kill Fred. Didn’t really mean to-“ He gestured awkwardly at the wounds before scratching his head with a frown.

Adrian looked at him with bulging eyes, shocked at hearing that even more than he had been at what had happened to himself. “Why on Earth would you be killing Fred?”

The question startled Bert out of his confusion, and he pressed his lips in a tight line.

“He killed six people in the last six ports you made!” He pointed towards the sleeping man, furious. “Drained them to the last drop of blood.”

“No, he didn’t!” Adrian scoffed.

“Yes, he did!”

“No, he didn’t!”

“Yes, he did!”

“No, I did!”

Bert stopped before he could go on with the back and forth, shutting his mouth as he stared up at Adrian. He swallowed as realization dawned on him that Adrian had also been on his list of suspects, but everybody had always said Adrian didn’t like leaving the ship, ever. Or going up onto the deck. So nobody had considered it strange that he had stayed alone on board.

With no witness to say it wasn’t him who had killed all those victims.

Bert’s gaze fell over his knife and he frowned deeply, pursing his lips as he thought hard on his chances of pulling it out and stabbing the man.

Again.

A rapid glance up at the annoyed look on Adrian’s face reminded him it wasn’t going to have much of an effect.

He scratched his head, clearing his throat while Adrian sighed and shook his head.

“You’re an assassin.”

Adrian scoffed loudly, gesturing from Bert to the knife. “Pot? Kettle.”

Silence stretched between them, until Bert had to nod with a tilt of his head. “Well, yes. Uhm, sorry.” He wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife to pull it out. He barely checked the clean blade once more before letting it slide in the sheath.

Adrian mumbled something under his breath, pulling at the fabric of his shirt to stare at the cuts. “Look at this, my best shirt! You have to pay me back for this.”

Bert arched his eyebrows, considering his chances of survival if he couldn’t kill a man that had already managed to kill more than one strong man, leaving behind no trace or proof besides a couple of strange red dots on their necks.

“Uhm, I could give you mine?”

Adrian brought his eyes back on him, studying the shirt he was wearing, but it was only a moment before the man let his eyes roam over all of his figure, from head to toe.

The curl of his lips wasn’t much reassuring, just like his next words: “Well, I still have to eat”.

***

Bert took a deep breath, unable to stop smiling at the ceiling.

He was covered in a thin film of sweat, and there was a certain smell of sex in the air around them. He felt completely drained, but also quite satisfied.

He clutched the bedsheets that he was using to cover himself, more for comfort than because he really needed to hide his virtue. Not anymore.

He supposed he had to write home, maybe at the next port. Explain somehow that he couldn’t finish the job, and he didn’t care much for coming back.

Life on the ship didn’t look that bad, after all, he considered, throwing a glance at Adrian lying beside him.


End file.
